Let You Go
by kylie.janders
Summary: Set in Wendy's first days in Neverland. At first, she's excited to go to Neverland, despite Baelfire's warnings. When she gets the opportunity to go, she regrets it completely when she meets Peter Pan and his band, the Lost Boys. But being there for a long time can changes someone's point of view. Can Wendy regret it more now that she's finding herself falling in love?
1. Prologue: Rainbow in the Making

**Prologue: ****_Rainbow in the Making_**

As the Shadow carried her off her window, Wendy couldn't help feeling excited. She was going to Neverland; a land she had heard of to be a paradise, a land where no one would ever order you around, or told you what to do and a place where you'd get to be a child forever. There would be a lot of adventure. Bae had told her about pirates, the Injuns and mermaids! What could Baelfire possibly see of it to be horrid? He had warned her of Neverland. But what harm could it do when you only wanted to know?

London was beautiful at night. Especially now since she was seeing London from the top; she was _flying_. The lights were beautiful, as if they were stars in the land. She passed by the clock that had always woke her up in the early morning, and even her school.

_I guess I should say farewell to you now_, she thought. _School_ was the horrid place to be. She doubted that Bae had went to the same school as she did—so he never knew how awful it was to be there; to be laughed at by the other children, to be scorned and ordered around by the demanding teachers. She wanted to get away from all of it.

Moments later, the view of London was all but a blur. She saw lights, different shades and varieties of color, as if a rainbow in the making. She giggled as she tried to reach out and touch them. She looked over at the Shadow, who seemed too preoccupied in something; it didn't seem to mind the beauty of the rainbow.

Then suddenly, it was dark again. There was a sky now, and stars that bespeckled its dark skin. She looked down and saw water. A sea. Looking further, she saw an island. She was filled excitement, she turned to the Shadow.

"Is that Neverland?" she asked.

The Shadow only looked over its shoulder and looked at her. Then it turned its head back to flying.

But Wendy knew it _was_ Neverland.

They flew nearer toward the island, the more Wendy's excitement grew. They were drawing near to the ground that she expected to land. The Shadow took one look at her and dropped her. They were no more than thirty feet from the ground that Wendy did not expect that. She was falling, a scream got away from her throat.

She felt the air and the emptiness beneath her.

With a swift moment, she thought this was it for her. All she wanted was to live in Neverland, even just for a day, and here she was; been here not even by an hour and she was going to die.

She closed her eyes and waited.

Then she felt arms catching her. A warm hand was on her back and the back of her legs. And she could hear the beating of a heart; slow and relaxed. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up.

It was a boy.

Wendy looked around and realized they were still flying. Unlike the Shadow, the boy who caught her had her tightly, and she knew that he wouldn't let her go.

He smelled like dirt and fresh leaves, but it was a comforting scent.

…

They were nearing ground now. The boy who caught her didn't drop her like the Shadow did. He flew toward the ground and gracefully landed there. That was when he slowly let her go.

Wendy was relieved to feel solid ground beneath her feet, she smiled. "Thank you."

He didn't say anything, but he stared at her.

"Am I in Neverland?" she asked. She thought of it as a stupid question for her to ask. Where else can the Shadow take her? He continued staring at her and that gave her the opportunity to stare back. He had light brown hair, and surprisingly, for a boy who looked as if he lived in the wilderness for a long time, his hair was neatly fixed. He had blue eyes that were now looking at her. He was good-looking, she thought that she felt herself flush.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. "Girls shouldn't be here."

She was taken aback, "Why shouldn't I be?"

He chuckled, "You're in Neverland. It's not a place for girls."

"But the mermaids—"

He laughed, "Mermaids are monsters." He crossed his arms. "What on earth can the Shadow be thinking? Bringing in a girl? Now why don't I take you back?"

"No. I have only just got here and I refuse to go back."

He clicked his tongue, "You're a feisty one, are you? A feisty bird, falling in the sky. What's the bird's name then?"

Baffled, Wendy blinked. She took a step backward and stood straight, "Wendy. Wendy Darling."

He smiled, "Now then, _Wendy-bird_, now is the time for you to fly to wherever you came from."

She frowned, "Why, if you don't want me here, then why on earth bring me here?! You could've just flown me back to where I came from when you caught me and instead you brought me here!"

His smile vanished. But Wendy still had it pictured in her mind. He faced her and took a step forward, "You want to stay then?"

Leaves begun to rustle everywhere, Wendy held her breath. There were boys coming out holding wooden spears and bows and quivers of arrows at their belts. She looked around, they were surrounding them. She glanced back at the boy who had caught her.

"Oh, you can stay, but you should know that everything comes with a price, _Wendy-bird_."

"Who are you?"

The sides of his twitched up, now he was grinning at her, "I go by many names, but here, I'm known as Pan. Peter Pan."


	2. Chapter One: You've earned it

**Chapter One: ****_You've Earned It_**

Her nightgown was stained with mud.

But no one seemed to care about it. She had been here for a month, and she had been contemplating of what Bae had warned her. Neverland was horrid. It wasn't because of the island itself, but it was because of its inhabitants; Peter Pan and his Lost Boys. She suddenly missed everything about London. Even her old school, she missed her bullies, her mean teachers… they weren't compared to Pan, who did nothing but treat her as a maid the moment he decided she could stay. She thought of it as a reason for her to regret coming here, and she did, and maybe then Pan could let her go. But he didn't.

"Where's the food now, Wendy-bird?" the Lost Boys teased. They were beating their bowls and spoons in the tree trunks, they were making howling noises, she rolled her eyes. _They need a mother_. She recalled Pan saying. _And you're going to be_. He had said. Ever since, she had to treat and look after the boys like a mother although some of them looked older than her. They didn't care. What they need, she thought, is a pet who can cook, not a mother.

Pan was seated on a fallen log. He hadn't had a bowl with him—in fact, he never ate with them. He just stayed there to watch her and laugh at her.

"Food! Food! FOOD!" they chanted.

"Okay!" she yelled out of anger. She had just finished cooking stew and she was more than thankful that this was done with. Instead of thanking her, the boys crowded around the pot and started pouring the contents into their bowls. Pushing her to the side. Wendy didn't care about it, all she cared was that they ate their fill so they could leave her alone.

Every boy was gathering around the stew except for Felix and Pan, who seem to be enjoying the wild boys fight over the food. Wendy sat on a stump that she had herself, put it there. She always sat there, and waited until the pot would be empty so she could take it out and wash it.

It was night time, and every one was settling in for supper. Wendy caressed her arms to protect herself from the cold.

"Seems they don't care if their 'mother' freezes to death," she mumbled to herself. She didn't want to stay near the campfire. They would be watching and laughing at her, as they did the first time she sat near the campfire.

She yearned to go home.

"Aren't you cold, Wendy-bird?" a familiar smug voice asked behind her. She immediately glanced to where Pan was sitting and saw no one there. She abruptly looked around and saw him there; leaning against the tree with a small evil smile on his face. "Planning on freezing to death?" he asked further.

She turned back around and ignored him. He heard him walk toward her, "That won't do, Bird. You're going to leave these boys motherless," he laughed.

She rolled her eyes, "Aren't you hungry? Or are you making a special order now?"

"That's a good idea, Bird. Let's try that tomorrow," he said.

"Why don't you cook then?" she turned around and faced him. "If this is your way of telling me this is not my place then congratulations because I'd very much like to go home now!"

He cocked a brow and chuckled, "Oh, but you do have your place, right here in the cold. You've earned it Wendy-Bird." With that, he left. He didn't return to join his Lost Boys, he turned toward the forest and disappearing through the leaves and branches.

She stood up getting ready to retire for the night. She didn't care if she didn't wash the pot, all she wanted was to be alone and not be a part of this nonsense. She wanted to go home, in her own bed, and eat real food.

They built her a treehouse. Strange, she had thought, building her a treehouse when they treated her like a servant girl. It was the only thing she was grateful for though. It was _hers_, meaning no one could come in, not unless they were ordered by Pan or it was Pan himself.

She lit the single torch in her treehouse and got ready for bed. She would've changed, only if she had something to change into. She lay heavily on her cot. It was hard, but at lease she wouldn't be sleeping on the dirt.

It was cold, and she couldn't stop herself from shivering. She rubbed her arms and curled up into a ball.

Then there was a knock. If she had a door, then she would have been lazy to answer it. But since she only had a thin cloth to serve as a door, she stayed in her cot. Then someone threw something thick and heavy into the doorway. She lifted her head to see, it was a blanket. She immediately stood up and examined it. She looked down at the house and saw a figure. She could've said thank you, if only it didn't jump into the sky and flew away. Was it the Shadow? No. She told herself. If it was then she should've seen its glowing eyes.

She thought for a while. No one else flew in this island. It was only the Shadow and of course… Peter Pan.

She smiled to herself. She took the red blanket and saw it was no blanket at all, it was a robe.


End file.
